one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/Apparently I have high hopes AKA Wanwan verse page prototype.
Wonderful World is a 2D Doujin Fighting Game made by Ainefill. It runs on the FM2K engine, other notable games of this engine are Vanguard Princess, & Dong Dong Never Die. Wonderful World is inspired by the GUILTY GEAR series of fighters in terms of an intuitive combat system, and the fact that it's a Weapons Based Fighting Game. Each character, gameplay wise, is unique in their own way. So far, there are 22 playable characters, with many more to come... You can find the game HERE. Synopsis of the verse Human, Ahito, spirits and Asmodian. Various races live in this world. Using a way called magic, using the magic that dwells in all things, the world has made its own development world. Of human and Asmodian, their war has ended, which bet the world, many of the Majin with a powerful force was sealed into a different space, called the Makai. However, the threat of Asmodian is not yet wiped out completely, people, tension and the barrier to the ground, had been living to create a city within it. 2 years ago, one day such a day-to-day it has been followed, the seal of the Makai is one, will be destroyed by someone. Countries, from the Knights of each city to bounty hunters, criminal investigation and repair of the seal is ordered, it starts to move a variety of human beings. Like a Story Power of the Verse While the verse is average in power, it should be noted even after 10 YEARS since the first tech demo, it is STILL a very young verse, so it's possible things will change in the near future. Top Tiers like Chartette & Claudette have Finish Skills that when done right, have the power of a High End Nuclear Warhead. Aiwhen, and Kiki are contenders for the Fastest character in the verse. And characters like Cielo, Chartette, and even Neva are all capable of breaking the ground in some way. Even though the verse has better lifting feats, it's currently at Athletic Human Level as the heaviest character, Heathrod (Who is not playable currently.) is only 125kg; this could change... While it's up to debate, The verse may even be capable of Massively Hypersonic reactions as according to Duna's background, it states that her Discharged Electricity is singular, thus isn't magic, yet there is separate magic from it. (Taken from "wanindex") "放電は特異能力であり、魔法ではないので、これとは別に魔力も持っているようだが、センスは皆無。" Overall, the verse has very high potential values, and is a very original franchise. Terminology *Asmodian: Named after the Prince of Hell, Asmodius, they are demonic beings without any need of weapons, but rather special abilities that are considered supernatural, and Paranormal. The Japanese Translation is Mazoka, while the common term is Demon. *Just Break: A command normal mapped with 6HS that sends a hit opponent in the air; used to start combos typically... *Skill Gauge: This Meter is two full levels long at MAX. Each level includes four sections (Some moves require 50% meter of one level, where Lynia's original ability only needs 25% of one bar. *Counter Gauge: This Gauge increases as the player takes damage, or blocks. There can be a maximum of 6 Blocks at one time. *Guts: Unlike many fighters where defense increases as the Stamina increases, Defense increases as the character's health gets to around 5%, removing chip damage concept for that opponent. *Skill Break: This is a Move that requires the SP button to be pressed during a Special Skill, and it denies recovery. It Requires 50% of one bar of the Skill Gauge. Afterward, there is a Cooldown Gauge that lasts for a few seconds. You can't use another Skill Break until the Cooldown Gauge is empty. In addition, Meter for the Skill Gauge can't be gained until the Cooldown Gauge is empty. *Finish Skills: Supers for each character. Nuff' Said. *Fatal Switch: An ability most characters can use that when blocking, the SP Button can be pressed at a cost of 2 blocks of the Counter Gauge to reduce blockstun. *Moment Attack: An ability most characters can use that when blocking, P+K Buttons can be pressed at the same time at a cost of 3 Blocks of the Counter Gauge to send an opponent flying while getting some Breathing Room. It does little damage, but there is invincibility involved. *Force Revival: At a hefty cost of 5 Blocks from the Counter Gauge, When a player is hit, Hitstun is negated, and the player jumps out of the way of the attack. As a Consequence with this move, you will take twice the amount of damage, & can be counter hit; not to mention you can't use a Finish Skill for the rest of the fight. This requires either P or K or S or HS+SP to use. Characters of the Verse *Ryuza *Duna *Lemius *Aiwhen *Corona *Sasari *Lunathia *Orphe *Cielo *Alicephia *Sabe *Neva *Lynia *Friede *Kiki *Chartette *Claudette *Shake *Fuga *Eldio *Etielle *Pale WIP Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain